


Damn

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: Duncan is the last person in the world that Harold wants as his wingman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Up the Creek.

He didn't even have to ask. Chris told them to find partners, and his gaze immediately met hers. She smiled.

And that was all it took to set his heart racing.

Sure, it wasn't a date, but it was only a matter of time before she'd give him her phone number. And then when the season was over, he could call her and ask her to a movie or something. He just hoped that when the time came, she wouldn't insist on a double date with her BFF, Katie. To be honest, he thought Katie was kind of annoying.

But it would be just him and Sadie in the canoe today.

And for that, he was kind of glad that Katie had been eliminated. Otherwise he'd be stuck with both of them and then he wouldn't get any time to flirt with gorgeous, curvaceous Sadie.

But as they began to make their way towards the canoe, someone came up behind them and put his arms around his shoulders. _Duncan._ Harold wasn't exactly fond of the juvenile delinquent, and this certainly wasn't helping his opinion of the punk. Why did he have to choose _them_ of all people? Wasn't he friends with DJ and Geoff? Why couldn't he join them instead?

Well, at least Duncan had chosen _both_ of them.

But Duncan was the last person in the world that Harold would have wanted as his wingman.

Sighing in disappointment, only one word occupied Harold's thoughts.

 _Damn_.


End file.
